


Jealousy

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Jealousy, alcohol mention, mysterypearl - Freeform, one time only human character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Mystery Girl wants to introduce Pearl to her friends, so they go to a nighttime cookout on the beach, where Pearl meets a pink haired girl.





	

It was the moonlight, really, that made it a marvel. Sheena watched as Pearl walked alongside John, chatting with him, both with arms full of wood for the fire pit, though Pearl held a noticeable amount more. They walked away again, to John’s truck, pulling out thick logs to put around the pit, for everyone to sit on. Pearl held one under each arm, John’s mouth falling open into a small o as she walked back to the fire pit and gently placed them just so.

Sheena loved the way the moonlight reflected off her. She didn’t sparkle, she didn’t glow, but she still looked celestial. At least, Sheena thought she did. She walked over and sat on one of the logs Pearl had placed, beginning to fill the fire pit with kindling and preparing the rest of the wood. John finally managed to set the one he had carried over with a thud and a groan, sitting on it the instant he was certain it was stable. Pearl returned with the last log, setting it perfectly aligned with the other two she had placed before looking at John’s with a frown. She took a breath and turned, walking over and sitting beside Sheena. 

Pearl leaned her head on Sheena’s shoulder, looking to the stars. They intertwined their fingers as John started the fire. A cool breeze blew, blowing gently, bringing the fresh smell of autumn. A set of headlights passed over them as a car parked next to John’s truck and people piled out, laughing and shouting, all carrying plastic grocery bags or coolers. They all greeted Sheena, looking at Pearl with eager eyes.

Sheena held their gaze, not wanting them to breach the moment, not just yet. Pearl, leaning against her, felt more relaxed than Sheena had seen her in weeks, and she didn’t want anything to ruin it for her. Of course, as the universe does, the instant something seems to be perfect, it stops. 

One of the girls screamed, having tripped trying to step over a log, and was falling toward the fire. In a flash, Pearl was gone from her side, the girl in her arms. “You should be more careful.” The first thing Sheena noticed was the girls pink hair and wide, expressive eyes.

The girl looked up at Pearl, a smile forming on her face. “Yeah, maybe. Too bad you won’t always be around to save me.” 

Pearl’s cheeks turned blue. “No, I won’t.” She shook her head, putting the girl back on her feet and turning back to Sheena, showing the blush more prominently. She sat next to her again, just as close, but Sheena felt distance anyway. “Perhaps I placed the logs to close. I thought this would be the optimal heating range, but I didn’t account for accidents.”

“They’re fine, Pearl,” Sheena muttered. She didn’t know the girl Pearl had saved, which was odd. She had wanted to introduce her girlfriend to her friends, but that one girl was an outlier. “Stuff happens.” 

Sheena scanned the crowd now, hoping one of her friends, who she had been warding off earlier, would now come introduce themselves. Pearl shifted on the log. Sheena closed her eyes, letting out a breath through her nose. There wasn’t even anything to be jealous of. So Pearl had blushed, so what? She blushed for more reasons that attraction. 

A hand on her shoulder pulled her attention back to Pearl. “Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Sheena said, taking her hand. “Of course not.” She smiled, standing, pulling Pearl up with her. “Let’s mingle, yeah?” 

They walked around the small encampment, helping with the cooking set up and situating the drinks coolers. Eventually, everyone was seated on a log around the fire, roasting their hotdogs. Somehow, the pink haired girl ended up next to Pearl. Sheena stared into the fire as she roasted her hotdog until, again, she felt Pearl’s hand on her arm. She looked over, seeing Pearl’s concerned look and the pink haired girl’s curious one. 

“Are you certain you’re alright, Sheena? You’re burning your hotdog.” The worry in Pearl’s eyes hurt, for some reason. “Should we go?”

Sheena shook her head. “No, sorry. I just…need a drink.” She stood, walking over to the coolers and taking a few deep breaths. She didn’t have anything to worry about. So the girl had pink hair, that didn’t mean anything. Nor did the fact that Sheena was suddenly feeling very self-conscious of the fact that her hair was now blue instead of pink. She picked up a glass bottle, opening the top and taking a drink before turning and walking back. She took her seat and reached for her hotdog roasting stick, only to find it wasn’t there. A glance over at Pearl revealed its location, with a new hotdog being slowly rotated at what Sheena assumed would be described as the perfect cooking position. She felt silly, suddenly.

While she was smiling at Pearl, she noticed the pink haired girl frown. Then stand. “Well, I’ll go get you a drink, since someone else didn’t.”

It apparently took a second for Pearl to realize it was her the pink haired girl was talking to, and by the time she looked over, the girl was already at the cooler. Sheena turned to watch as well, as the girl carried back two more class bottles, handing one to Pearl. “Thank…you?” She looked from the girl to the bottle before sitting it down beside her. “Though I don’t drink.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Just a sec,” the girl said, running back to the coolers and pulling out a bottle of water and running back. “Here.”

Pearl accepted the water, but glanced at Sheena in confusion. She opened her mouth to explain, once again, that she didn’t drink, but the pink haired girl interrupted her.

“No need to thank me. Maybe we could grab coffee sometime, though? You seem like you’d make a great…friend.” The flush on the girl’s cheeks let Sheena know what she was asking, but she could also tell Pearl was starting to feel out of her depth. 

Sheena placed a hand on Pearl’s leg, leaning over to finally address the pink-haired girl. “I’m sorry, but I have all her coffee dates booked.”

“I think she can speak for herself,” the girl spat back, before looking at an utterly confused Pearl.

Pearl turned to Sheena. “You know I don’t drink coffee.”

Sheena shook her head. She swallowed, removing her hand from Pearl’s leg and looking directly into her eyes. “Pearl, she’s asking you on a date.”

“Oh.” Pearl’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned blue. “Oh!” She turned to the girl, her hand hovering around her mouth. “No, I don’t think we can grab coffee sometime.” She scooted closer to Sheena, eyeing the girl curiously. “Also, I don’t drink.” She handed both the glass bottle and the water bottle to the girl, who looked stunned. 

“You…but the fire…you blushed. I thought you thought…”

Pearl shook her head. “I’m afraid whatever you thought was wrong,” she said. She turned back to Sheena. “Are you certain we can’t just go now?”

Sheena blinked. “You’ve wanted to leave?”

“I don’t quite fit in here. Your friends are nice, but I think I’ll let you socialize with them without me most of the time.”

With a chuckle, Sheena stood. “Yeah, okay. Come on, babe, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes, as I wrote this while ready to fall asleep, but I just really wanted to write something. This isn't at all what I planned for today because my evening got all out of sorts, so I'm sorry, but tomorrow you should get what I had planned for today, which I think you'll like a lot, so please, stick with me. Also there has been a single request for smut and, I dunno, I would be willing to give it a try if that's something you guys are interested it, so just let me know.


End file.
